Goldielocks and the Three Bastards
by darktulip
Summary: Yaoishounenai. Naruto is an orphan, who one days stumbles on an empty house. It's not quite as empty as he thought it was though.They decide he can stay. Things become difficult for him when he finds himself falling for one of them. SasuNaru GaaSai
1. Chapter 1

So. My first ever SasuNaru fic..I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluff, and stuff like that. Things you might enjoy, capice?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any classic fairy tales.**

summary: Yaoi. Naruto is an orphan, who one days stumbles on an empty house. It's not quite as empty as he thought it was though... Sasunaru. SaiGaa (it was going to be NejiGaa but Neji would be too out of character for the story..).

I would like to thank my beta for correcting this. Thanks Hyde n Psyc 3

**Goldilocks and the Three Bastards- Chapter one**

Naruto wandered through the unusually dark afternoon. His tattered clothes clung to his body as the heavy clouds above continued to pour down buckets of harsh, cold rain. The only light for him to see by was the early-risen moon, peeking out on the horizon through the clouds. Needless to say, a baby moon doesn't cast much light at all.

To be honest, he was lost. Really lost. Not that he had anywhere he was aiming to go to in the first place, but all the same, he had no idea where he was.

He watched as lightning dashed in the distance. At last, completely exhausted, he closed his eyes as he curled up under a tree.

Small time skip

Three very hot young men sat at a table. None of them said a word. It was a very comfortable silence in their large kitchen. Sick of his food, he stood up. His hair was the color of blood, and his eyes the color of sea foam. "I'm going to go to the beach. I need more sand."

"I'll go with you! The waves are so beautiful and dark when it's stormy like this." A dark-haired teen jumped up. He was wearing a black belly shirt, and black pants. Very simple, but also very revealing. The redhead, on the other hand, was wearing a tight leather vest and leather pants. Not exactly the best thing to wear to a beach, but hey- it was what he liked. 

"Whatever.." The leather-clad boy said in a bored tone. His voice had an air to it that suggested he was used to being followed by this particular boy. He grabbed his trench coat from its hook and left, leaving the oddity to follow.

The third and final pretty-boy in the room was a leanly muscled teen with hair as dark as the night, with eyes that were even darker. He sat in front of his uneaten food. 'Hnn...I think I'll go train down by the plains before it's too soggy.'

With that, he too left, leaving the large house completely empty. No one had eaten their food because _some_one decided to make ramen...Which was odd since no one there particularly liked it.

Naruto

The rain turned into hail, pounding into the fragile boy's body. Naruto whimpered, waking up instantly from his light sleep. The golden locks that framed his face were soaked. He got up and began to run, looking for any kind of shelter. A cave perhaps. A rock even!

Lightning hit the ground a mile or two in the distance, lighting up the sky and revealing a dark house. Thinking it would be safe for him there, he decided to head toward the building. The house got bigger as he approached. He was a little afraid to go in, but the door was unlocked, and it seemed no one was home. They wouldn't mind if he just stayed there for one night...right?

Lightning crashed again, making it seem like the windows of the huge house were glaring at him. He hesitantly stepped inside.

A pleasant smell reached his nose, and his stomach began to growl. 'Well...Maybe just one bite..No big deal. These people seem rich anyways...They probably wouldn't even notice.' He followed the smell, noticing he was dripping on the floor. 'Eh...it should dry before I leave...I _hope _it does, anyway.'

His blue eyes sparkled once they landed on the table.

"Ramen!" Naruto screamed as he pounced on the table. He took a spoon-full of a red bowl. "Mmmh!! Beef ramen!!!"

Turning to a violet bowl, he took a bunch of that one, eating it slowly. "Ooo.. Veggie!!...Not as good as beef though.."

He finally took a big chunk out of the third and final container of ramen. It was in a bright blue bowl. "My favorite!! Miso ramen!!"

And so with that last exclamation he ate all the ramen out of the blue bowl. His stomach was satisfied at last. It had been a while since his tummy was so happy.

He decided to look around. Coming into a room where the carpet was a deep crimson and the walls an off-white, he spotted three iPods on an otherwise empty coffee table. They were three different colors: black, white, and red. He picked up the white one and frowned when he heard classical music. 'How boring..' Setting it back down, he picked up the red one. The minute he turned it on, his ears hurt. Loud heavy metal burst out of the headphones. He quickly shut the red iPod off. Finally, he picked up the black one. He was pleasantly surprised to find some rock alternative music in it. Smiling happily, Naruto sang along with the only song he knew. His beautiful eyes closed as he yawned around the statement "I'm tired...," said to nobody in particular.

Taking the iPod with him, the blonde headed up the staircase by the kitchen exit. When he reached the upper level, he noticed three opened doors and decided (feeling guilty all the while) to investigate. Stepping inside the first one, Naruto gasped in horror. The walls were black and covered with splashes of red paint, seeming as if the occupant was trying to make it look like blood. Even worse than that was the sandbox surrounding the bed. He decided to at _least _check the closet, searching for a sign that somebody some-what human lived there. His eyes widened when he saw what was there: all kinds of pieces of leather. Not a pair of pajamas anywhere. 'I bet this person is very scary' He thought in awe after spotting several different types and shapes of various containers of eyeliner on the dresser, which only confirmed the owner's creepiness . He quickly left the room, going into the one next to it.

There his eyes settled on a large amount of wall scrolls and canvas, most of them beautiful and all of them colorful. The bed was huge and messy, which, in a different setting, might have made Naruto believe that the person who occupied the room was laid-back; however, considering the contents of the "artwork" stacked around the room...he thought it more likely that the person was too preoccupied to worry about making his bed anyway. What scared Naruto most about this particular room was the large amount of _perverted_ drawings, many of them tacked above the bed and covered in images of a nude, red-headed male. 'I bet this person is very disturbed. Anything after this would be a blessing.'

Leaving that room, he came to one that was two doors down. The walls were painted all black again. Naruto frowned, but instantly brightened when he saw the bed. It was huge and had bright blue blankets. Grinning happily, he jumped onto it. Soft silk pressed up against his skin. 'I bet this person is as normal as normal can be, and very nice.' He smiled contentedly as he wrapped himself up in the warm blankets. Naruto fell asleep cradled by comforting music and a nice bed, and, for the first time in weeks, slept without having nightmares about the man who was chasing him.

Sasuke and the others, surprisingly, arrived home at the same time. The storm had calmed down. They were all pretty tired and cold from running around in the storm. Sasuke was the first to walk in. He scrunched up his nose when he noticed the drops of water on the floor. 'What the hell?! We better not have a leak.'

Growling, he followed the drip-trail into the kitchen, where he found his bowl completely empty. "...What the.."

Gaara and Sai came into the kitchen right behind Sasuke, each noticing a part of their ramen gone. Not that they liked the stuff much, but still..That only made it more odd that the ramen would be gone.

Sai rubbed his temples. Abnormal stunts like this annoyed him. It made him feel like life was screwing him over. Not that he would _mind_ being screwed by Life, but only if Life had red hair and a strange obsession with sand (which Sai considered to be kinky in most aspects). "I think we have some investigating to do."

"Hn.." Gaara and Sasuke agreed via grunting. They followed the taller teen into the living room. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed his iPod missing.

"Someone stole my iPod!" Sasuke made a frowny face. The _other _two were still on the table. Why would the thief take only _one _of them? "...I don't want to deal with this shit right now. I'm going to bed."

"You're right; I think it's time for bed for all of us," Sai commented. He followed Sasuke up the stairs, dragging an emotionless Gaara with him. He reached Gaara's room and noticed the closet was open. "Funny..You always leave that closed..Wow Gaara, I didn't know you were into bondage. We'll have to play sometime.."

"W-" Gaara was about to say something when he heard a blood-curdling scream. But it _certainly_ didn't sound like _Sasuke_.

**TBC**

Ugh...The first part of the chapter annoyed me so I tried getting out of the fairytale style writing, and more into my own. I hope you all liked it. I decided to do a ton of Naruto fanfiction about fairytales. I plan on posting them asap. Next chapter things get straightened out. This will be updated frequently (Hyde: hopefully...) since I prewrote all the chapters.. That way I wouldn't have to worry about late updates. Thank you for reading this, please review, tell me if you liked it(accepts unkown reviewers), thanks bye.

Beta's note: Frowny face Sasuke is my creation. I'm sorry. :,( It just seemed so...so..._Sassy-chan-ish_ at the time! That's all from me...for now. REVIEW!! We will love you! -Hyde


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: implied Yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, sorta-out-of-character-ness, etc.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any classic fairy tales.**

summary: shounen-ai Naruto is an orphan, who one day stumbles on an empty house. It's not quite as empty as he thought it was though . . . At least they let him stay. Sasunaru. GaaSai.

Ages: Naruto-16

Sasuke and Gaara-17

Sai-19

Thank you to: My reviewers, and a huge thank you to my wondeful beta, Hyde n Psyc. Who did a really great job editing this. It wouldn't be as good as it is without her 3.

**Goldie Locks and the Three Bastards- Chapter Two**

Naruto felt someone shaking him. His eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring into deep pools of darkness. The teen he saw had a frosty appearance; fear shot through his body. His first reaction was to scream bloody murder.

Sasuke, in response to the screaming, became annoyed. "Stop screaming, dobe!!"

Gaara and Sai came into the room and saw the boy on the bed. The darker haired one smirked slightly. "Wow, Sasuke. I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Sai looked the boy up and down. "He's cute too, probably doesn't have a big dick though..."

"He's not my _boyfriend_." Sasuke growled. He pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "He's the one who snuck into our house and ate our food!"

"Oh...Eww..Look at his clothes! They're all torn...gross." The other dark-haired male scrunched up his nose.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. It was just raining and I had no place to go. I'm so sorry. I'll leave _right now_." Naruto started to scramble off the bed frantically but was stopped by the redhead.

"How about you stay till the storm is over," Gaara suggested (though it sounded more like an order).

Sasuke suddenly tossed him some clothes. "Here. Change in the bathroom. And wear these. Might be a bit big, though. You're so scrawny..."

Naruto leaped off the bed, pausing only a second to look back at Sasuke. Why was this bastard being so nice to him?

"It's the door with aqua trimming," The raven supplied instantly, taking his pause as an inquiry. He smirked when Naruto gave a curt nod and huffed off.

"So... what are we going to do with him?" Sai asked after he heard the door to the bathroom shut.

"Hmm.." Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I think we should let him stay." Gaara broke the silence. The other two were slightly shocked. Gaara, wanting someone to stay?

"Alright..." Sasuke sighed. This wasn't his house- it wasn't even Gaara's, or Sai's. It was their guardian's. That being said, if Gaara wanted Naruto to stay, he would have to contact Kakashi as soon as he got to his room. "The guest room can be his."

"We don't even know his name," Sai complained. Gaara and Sasuke glared at him. "Fine..I mean, he can stay, but we need to take him shopping. His clothes are sooo ugly, and he can't wear Sasuke's pants forever. We should tell Kakashi, too."

"Of course.." Sasuke smirked. He decided to go check on their visitor. Not even knocking, he peeked into the bathroom. The blonde was still in the shower, his eyes closed as the drops of water glistened on his thin body. It looked slightly malnourished. The only parts of his body that had any fat were his ass and thighs.

Blood began to drip from Sasuke's nose. He closed the door slowly, slumping up against it once it was shut again. His face was bright red, his hands were shaking, and his penis was hard. Sai walked out of Sasuke's room and began to chuckle when he saw Sasuke, who glared at him. "Shut it, freak!"

"Well, that's what you get for being a perrrrrrr-vert!" Sai said in a sing-song voice as he skipped merrily to his room. Sasuke got up, just about to follow the other teen, when Naruto came out of the bathroom. The blue-eyed boy sported a cutely confused look on his face.

"Who's a pervert?" He asked curiously. Sasuke hid his receding blush and turned away.

"Sai is!" He snapped.

"Who's Sai?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh...The dumbass in the belly shirt." Sasuke responded. "And before you ask, Gaara is the one with red hair.Myname is Sasuke. Now, dobe, what's your name?"

"Well it's not _dobe_, bastard!" Naruto crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. "My name is Naruto."

"Naruto..." Sasuke tested the name on his lips. The black-haired boy leaned forwards. Lifting Naruto's chin as if inspecting a show dog, he noticed how beautiful Naruto's shining blue eyes were.

Letting a tiny gasp escape him, Naruto blushed cutely and pulled away, staring down at the ground shyly. Smirking slightly, the taller boy took his hand and led him to his room. "So tell me, are you ok with sleeping in my room? The guest room isn't prepared so... You pretty much have to sleep here anyway."

"O-Ok!" Naruto grinned nervously. He always gave an awkward, jerking grin when he was nervous. Sasuke pulled the covers away from the bed, motioning for Naruto to lay down.

The older teen went to his dresser, pulling out a comfortable pair of pants, and began to dress. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off the milky white muscular body. He felt his body begin to react, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene.

"Like what you see, dumbass?" Sasuke asked, hiding a small smile. Naruto flushed, quickly looking away.

"Of _course _not, B-bastard!!!" Naruto laid back down and turned his body away from the gorgeous raven. His small body trembled when he felt the bed creak. Sasuke yawned leisurely while he stretched. His dark eyes closed as he laid down. When Naruto was sure he was asleep, he turned on the bed to look at Sasuke's sleeping face. Moonlight slipped into the room, gracing Sasuke's handsome face with what seemed to be its own personal backlight. 'He's like a god...'

"Thanks, Sasuke.."

**TBC**

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. In the next one Naruto will be getting settled in. So yeah , thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: sexual situations, swearing, yaoi, shounen-ai, fluff, OOCness, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any classic fairy tales.

I would like to thank my beta, Hyde n Psyc, and my reviewers.

**Goldilocks and the Three Bastards: Chapter three**

Naruto woke up way before Sasuke did. He carefully climbed out of the bed, not wanting to wake the raven up. The blonde walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He stood there for a moment. 'Thanks for helping me...But..I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me.'

Naruto decided to use the bathroom before he left. When he was done he went down the crimson-colored steps that led to the living room. They creaked slightly, and the teen outwardly flinched, but he continued. When he reached the living room, he was greeted by the sight of the redhead, Gaara. Blue eyes flicked up to meet green.

Gaara stepped forward. "Where do you think you're going, blondie?"

"I...I have a name! It's Naruto...and I'm...um..I'm leaving." Naruto was stopped when he tried to take a step towards the door.

"I don't think so.." Gaara growled in a guttural tone. "We've decided you can stay. We even got the guest room ready, so you could decorate it how you please. Besides, where else do you have to go?"

"Thank you but...I can't stay here. You guys could get hurt." Naruto stared down at the ground, his eyes boring into the rug so he wouldn't have to look at Gaara.

"Hmm...You shouldn't worry about that. We can take care of ourselves– and you." The redhead took note of the unsuccessfully hidden look of surprise on Naruto's face. "Don't think we're just a bunch of rich idiots living here on our own. We've all got our own problems: Sasuke has a psycho brother. Sai was kicked out of his family after his uncle found out he was gay. And me...Well, I just _reek_ of trouble..."

Naruto flinched as Gaara stepped closer. "So you should get right back upstairs..." Gaara smirked, "..and into Sasuke's bed, where you belong."

"...But..!" Naruto started, before realizing it was a lost cause. He sighed in defeat. He didn't even know these people. Could he really be safe here? Would they be safe from the snake? He wasn't sure, but his instincts told him to stay. And Naruto Uzumaki ALWAYS trusted his instincts. Heading back up the stairs, he felt a wave of relief and a little bit of anticipation wash over him. 'I've never...had a home before...'

He lay back down on Sasuke's bed, having no idea that Sasuke was awake the whole time. Sasuke gave a small smile when the blonde went back to sleep, watching and listening as his breath evened out and became smoother. He wanted to run his hands through those soft golden locks. 'He's beautiful, like an angel.. Too bad he's such an idiot.'

Time skip (to the afternoon)

Naruto ate lunch with the three of them. He was surprised at how quiet they all were. It was kind of creepy, but they seemed comfortable with the silence. He glanced at the weird one that kept going on about penises; he seemed to be the most talkative out of all of them– though when Naruto _did _talk to him, the older teen seem to rant on and on about art, male body parts...and how artful _Gaara _was and _Gaara's _male body parts..

"So...What are we doing today?"

"We're going to take you shopping." Sai noticed Naruto's distraught expression. " Don't worry. You don't have to pay for anything...But maybe you can cook for us in return? None of us knows how to. Last time we tried making spaghetti, we almost set the kitchen on fire..." Naruto giggled childishly, not sure if it was a joke or not. No one else smiled, so he stopped.

"Oh... Well, good thing _I'm _good at cooking." said Naruto. Sai fought the urge to glomp the boy. "So, what are we shopping for?"

"Clothes, of course. And things for your new room... paint and blankets and such... That is, unless..." Sai grinned wickedly, "...you want to continue sleeping with Sasuke."

"Ah..No, I'd _love _to go shopping!" Naruto quickly responded. A bit _too _quick. Sai laughed.

"Is he really that bad in bed?" The perverted teen couldn't help but ask. Naruto blinked once, then twice. Sasuke, on the other hand, glared at Sai over his cereal bowl.

"Well he didn't kick me or anything while he slept. So, no, I guess not." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, grinning.

'What a little idiot. How can he not know what that _means_?' "Dobe.." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that, you bastard?!!" Naruto demanded as he glared at the darker haired teen.

"I said 'dobe'. Are you really that stupid, or is it just an act?"

"I am not stupid, you...you...you're stupid!!!" The blonde growled.

"Ooh, great comeback, Caveman." Sasuke rolled his eyes, a small, mocking smile dancing on his lips as he argued with the other boy.

The two continued to bicker until Sai yelled at them. Gaara just ignored them all as he ate his fruit loops.

"Can we go now, or are you three going to continue acting like idiots?" The nearly monotone voice was tainted by a hint of sarcasm. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Gaara.

"Fine, but I'm not driving." Sai muttered.

"Then I will." Gaara stated flatly

"Ooo, then I call shot-gun!!!" Sai yelled as he ran up the stairs to get his things. Gaara just sipped a cup of coffee. He had everything he needed.

A hour later

They arrived at the mall and decided to go into a clothing store first. Naruto looked at all the clothes. He'd never actually been to a mall before. He thought it was weird. All the glass display windows and mannequins were creeping him out. He shrugged it off, though, when he noticed Sasuke picking out some clothes– all of which were either black or blue. What with the absence of any bright colors and all, Naruto's eyes were naturally drawn to an orange jacket hanging on a rack on the other side of the store. As he began to approach it, he was stopped by Gaara showing him two pairs of leather pants that looked as if they were meant to be worn form-fittingly.

"Try these on." The taller boy ordered. Naruto sighed, nodding slowly as he headed to the dressing room. On the way he was handed more clothes by Sai, and Sasuke dumped his pile on him too. After trying everything on, the others decided to buy him everything they had picked out. Naruto didn't bother asking for the orange jacket.

They then headed to another store and picked out things for Naruto's room. At last, they were done, and headed home laden with bags. Naruto wearing a new outfit, which consisted of a black shirt and black, baggy pants. He was pretty tired. In the car he fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. He was soon forced awake by the darker haired teen. "Mmh...No..."

"Wake up, dobe." Sasuke growled. Naruto refused to open his eyes. He felt a weight on his body, and a soft moist thing press against his lips. As blue eyes shot open, he realized Sasuke was kissing him. Naruto pulled away from the other boy, blushing brightly.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Naruto demanded as he glared at Sasuke and his stupid trademark smirk.

"You just looked so beautiful, I thought I had to kiss you to wake you up." The dark-haired teen grinned.

"Wow, Sasuke, you're starting to sound like Kakashi." Sai teased.

"Yes..all those Sleeping Beauty comments are going to come back at you. Think thorns." Even Gaara was getting into it.

"...Shut up." Sasuke muttered, rolling his midnight-hued eyes.

"Grr.." Naruto pouted and got out of the car. His face was still flushed. He decided to help Gaara bring the shopping bags in to get away from the rest of them, carrying the last of the bags and setting them in his new room. Naruto couldn't really understand why they were being so nice to him. Gaara had said it was because they all had been through something similar. The blonde just wasn't used to such treatment. It freaked him out a little. They bought stuff for him, let him have his own room... and the only thing they wanted in return was for him to cook. They hadn't even tried his cooking yet. It all seemed a little suspicious to him. 'I'll just have to try extra hard..'

Gaara watched the blonde put things away. "Just to inform you...We take all our classes online. So you don't have to worry about him finding you."

Naruto froze, his body tensing up. He turned to the aqua-eyed boy. "Why are you guys helping me?"

"..." Gaara pondered on the blurted-out question.. Sai had heard the whole thing, and walked into the room to break up the tension.

"Because we can," he interrupted as he wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist.

"Hm...Hey...Are you two together?" Naruto suddenly asked, curious.

"Yes" "No" Came two replies at the same time. Gaara rolled his eyes at Sai's obvious affection for him.

"...?" Naruto smiled a small smile as he watched the two. "Well, I think I'll go make dinner. Show off my skills, right?"

"Sure. You know where the kitchen is..and don't let Sasuke bother you, he's always an ass." Sai replied in a lower tone.

Nodding, Naruto headed downstairs into the kitchen. He found Sasuke perched on the counter, listening to his iPod. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat at seeing how natural the older boy looked.

Ignoring Sasuke, he went over to the fridge and examined it's contents. Pulling out various items, he turned to Sasuke. "Wanna help me make dinner?"

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard a disturbance in his music. Seeing Naruto standing at the fridge, he spoke: "Sure.." Sasuke slid lithely off the counter and pinned Naruto against the fridge. "As long as I get my dessert beforehand."

**TBC**

It seems a tad boring to me..TT...I'm sorry I'm trying my best. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading, please review! Suggestions are welcomed. I am not exactly sure where to go from here. I'm thinking...hmm... We'll see...


End file.
